The DDS Assaulter and her crew~Part One: My Ship
by Captain General Iveemon
Summary: Have you ever wondered, what would it be like in the stars? Or what the Digiworld's like? What would aliens say or do? Well hold on to your undergarments, 'cause I found out the answer to all those questions and I'm gonna' tell you in one action packed se


This is my first chapter, so beware. There's action out of this wourld. New characters, new storylines. The old or faint of heart may just not be up to this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Captain's Log: Digi Date~1101/0001/1010  
  
Have you ever wondered what it was like in the Digiworld? Well I got to find out. It all began one Saturday afternoon…  
  
"That was the sweetest episode ever!" Michael cried.  
"You guys are so weird!" Spencer told us.  
"C'mon Spence, why don't you like Digimon?" I asked him.  
"Look B.J.," He said, "It's not that I don't like it, it's just that it doesn't have the super-fan appeal of DBZ."  
He jumped into a half crouch and put his hand in the classic 'Energy Beam' position against his right flank  
"Kameha-" he said, slowly outstretching his arms, "mehAAAAA!" He shouted and we all laughed.  
"Hey, you wanna hang out at my place?" I asked.  
"Sure!" Was the answer.  
So we all headed down the sidewalk.  
  
It was late at night. Michael and Spence had called their moms and confirmed a sleepover.  
"WarGrowlmon would so lose to Goku!" Spence said.  
"Yeah, but he's a loser so he doesn't count. Now WarGreymon…" I said.  
"That would be so one sided," Michael said, setting his Cherry Coke down, "WarGreymon would pulverize Goku with his Terra Force attack!"  
"And Omnimon…" I trailed.  
"He's so huge and fierce not even Ascended Saiyan Gotenks could beat him!" Michael said.  
"Yeah, but it's not like Digimon could match the Hand-to-Hand of DBZ." Spence threw back.  
"Have you seen Gargomon versus Endigomon?" I asked.  
"Animal Uppercut!" Michael said, acting out the attack.  
"Yeah but it's not like they're even real," Spencer said, falling back on his pillow. Suddenly we heard a huge crash.  
"What the hell was that?" Michael said, jumping up. We ran outside and saw a small pod, lights flashing and whirring. A door on the side of the pod opened and four large headed aliens strolled out.  
"Take us to Imperialdramon," they ordered.  
"What? He's just a cartoon character!" I said, astounded.  
"What do you want with him?" Michael asked.  
"We are the Alien Digidestined," they said, showing us four circular Digivices: one Purple, one Green, one Blue, and one Black.  
"Imperialdramon doesn't exist in this dimension," Spencer chimed in.  
"Oh no," said the one with the purple Digivice, " that battle must have opened a portal into the Bio World!"  
"Battle?"  
"We're Xenxoksans, sworn enemies of the Dreghaudas. They want these Digivices because with their Mechanoid Probe technology, their Digimon would be un-stoppable in their conquest to conquer every sustainable planet, draining all the resources and then moving to the next. I'm afraid both the Bio and Digi existences of your planet are in grave danger."  
"That's a lot to swallow!" Michael said, "What are we supposed to do?"  
"Take us to your computer."  
  
"Here it is!" I said, showing them my humble PC.  
"Do not toy with us, where is your computer?" the leader asked, narrowing his eyes at me.  
"What!?" I asked, insulted, "This is a Pentium IV processor, Windows ME, 1000 Mega bytes PC!"  
"Is this the extent of your pitiful technology?" one asked, obviously surprised.  
"YES!" I shouted, VERY stressed.  
"I'm sorry but our Digivices are too advanced for your computers"  
"Well what do you suggest we do?" Spence asked, very angry. They looked around.  
"Here's a lesser Digivice!" one said, grabbing my Red D-Power.  
"Sorry, but that's just a toy," I apologized.  
There was a huge bang and whirr of instruments as we ran outside to see a giant Crab-Man thing in some kind of Metallic armor with guns everywhere.  
"Dreghaudas!" the aliens muttered. They grabbed these laser blasters from their pod and started this big shoot out. The good guys had agility of their side but the bad dudes were just too powerful. Soon the good guys were battered and beaten, barely able to hold their guns. We rushed to their aid.  
"Are you okay?" I asked the Purple Digivice.  
"Take this…" he said, giving me the Digivice. Then he collapsed. His data dissipated and I held my Digivice out and absorbed the Data. Suddenly my Digivice began to glow. The other guys did the same thing except for Black.  
"Get the Guns!" I said, grabbing Purple's old gun. I started firing at one of the Bad guys. He shot a laser blast at me and I rolled out of the way. I blasted off his forearm from the thin elbow. He screamed out.  
"Aim for the joints!" I shouted. Soon there were pieces of alien everywhere. There was just one bad guy left and he was too fast. We tried to grab the injured Black and escape to the pod but he refused to come. He held his gun high and continued to fight.  
"We have no choice!" I yelled to my friends, "Leave him!" We scrambled into the pod and took off, the engines almost drowning out the muffled screams of the alien.  
  
"How do you steer this thing?" I asked, looking at the vast array of buttons.  
"I think it's doing it by itself!" Michael said, and it was. We approached two orbiting space crafts: one that looked like something out of Star Trek and one that was like a huge poisonous jelly fish.  
"Three guesses which one's bad," Spence said, "and the first two don't count."  
"Two enemy vessels approaching," a computerized voice said.  
"Hold on!" I said. We grabbed on to something and we heard a crunch and we were shook up.  
"Get us there faster!" Michael yelled.  
"I'm thinking!" I screamed. I looked at one big red button.  
"Here goes nothing…" I pressed it and a joystick and a new pad popped up in front of me.  
"This isn't a pod!" I said, "It's a fighter!" I grabbed the Joystick and pulled a hard left, firing two energy beams at the vessels. They blew up on contact.  
"Wow!" I said. I pressed another button and we rocketed into the Docking bay of the Star Trek like ship.  
"Check this out!" Michael said, looking down at his Blue Digivice. We looked and a little compass showed up. We followed it to the bridge.  
"This just like the original Star Trek," I said, "Only cooler."  
We saw a small flashing panel in the front and we came closer.  
"A D-portal…" Michael gasped. We put our Digivices up to the Monitor's screen. Suddenly the whole ship and us were transported to a grassy plane in the Digiworld. We looked out on the main screen to see pastel colored backgrounds and digitized trees.  
"That is REALLY weird…" Michael said. I looked at my Digivice and saw a phrase flash on and off the tiny screen.  
"Digivice Activate?" I said. Suddenly I felt myself shrinking to three feet and my arms growing, a tail sprouting and my ears elongating like German sausages.   
"Jesus!" Michael shouted, "You're Veemon, only purple!"  
"No, I'm Iveemon!" I said. Don't ask me how I knew, I just did.  
"Digivice activate!" Spence said. Suddenly he was a three foot gray frog on two feet with cheek fins and a horn on his head.  
"So what are you?" I asked.  
"Uh, Squimon?" He asked like I was supposed to know.  
"Digivice Activate!" Michael shouted. Now he was a three-foot Dalmatian with thumbs.  
"I'm Pupmon!" He said proudly.  
"Aw, I just wanna cuddle you!" I said sarcastically.  
"Whatever, cat dragon!" He retorted.   
"We're acting like little kids!" Squimon said, "Now we'd better find some battle stuff and assert our rank.  
"Dibs on Captain!" Pupmon shouted.  
"Rationally," Squimon said between clenched teeth.  
"Now since Pupmon's good with Math and stuff he should be our science officer."  
"Cool!"  
"And Iveemon's a leader as he showed in that fierce battle and I'll be nav/second in command," Squimon finished.  
"Now I'm kinda tired of being naked so let's find some clothes." I said. We found some dark red uniforms with a little arrowhead symbol, almost like the Federation from Star Trek. There were little rank chips too.  
A sudden pounding on the hull of the ship very rudely interrupted us in our investigation of the Weapons. We ran out and found an army of Impmon and an alien we saw before trying to ram our Star Ship.  
"HEY!" Pupmon shouted.  
"Well the little kiddies have come out to play!" The Crab guy said, "Now hand over the Digivices!"  
"No way or we'll never get human!" Michael cried.  
"You are the only creatures in the way of my complete conquering of this planet! Give them and you can be on my council ruling this planet!"  
"Never," I said.  
"So be it. ATTACK!"  
An Impmon threw a little green sphere at me and I jumped straight into the air. I shot a few lasers down at the other Digimon, and he cracked and fell as black rocks. I landed and holstered a pistol, punching another Impmon and making him turn to stone too. Suddenly there were orange and green spheres everywhere. I felt a few hit, burning and tearing my new uniform. I ricocheted off the hull of the ship and landed in the middle of the Impmon. I had a gun in one hand and I was punching with another. There were too many!  
"Pup Pound!" Pupmon shouted shooting a huge green fireball at the evil Digimon and tons were smashed.  
"Mech Mode Activate!" The alien Digimon cried and about twenty Impmon were transformed with huge cannons on their hands and helmets along with tons of armor.  
"Hydro Cannon!" Squimon shouted, frying quite a few circuits.  
They fired huge balls of dark energy and our weapons were useless anymore. They had learned to avoid Squimon and they came with the same energy every time, never getting tired, but we were. I finally got to Purple Punch one and all that happened was my fist hurt. But thinking quickly I pulled a laser and shot him point blank. He crumbled into gravel but there was a shiny sphere in the rubble. I picked it up but it shot forward, lodging itself under my skin. I screamed in pain but I felt better quickly.  
"Come on!" Squimon said, beckoning me to get behind the stones Pupmon and him were hiding behind.  
"That must be the Mechanoid Probe!" Pupmon said, firing at an Impmon.  
"Mech Mode!" I shouted, catching on. Suddenly my torso was engulfed in a metal muscle shirt that was thick and heavy, but my strength increased as tubing was pushed into my muscles. There were shin armor and new footwear, and huge robotic armor with flashing lights were on my forearm. A helmet swept across my brow and a small targeting mechanism was in front of my eye.  
"Whoa!" Squimon said, his mouth wide open. I swept my arm out and a small missile launcher flew from my forearm into my hand. I rocketed out and faced the Impmon.  
"WHAT!? HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" The crab guy screamed. I pulled my missile and focused on an Impmon. My little red targeter locked on to his Data Code.  
"Ive Gotcha," I muttered. I shot out a missile and the Impmon ran and turned but the Missile was locked on. He jumped in to the arms of another Impmon who screamed before the missile hit, obliterating them both. I retracted the launcher and swept out a massive mirror. Transmitting data to my friends, I flashed the sun's light on the Impmon, blinding them.  
"Pup Pound!"  
"Hydro Cannon!"  
All the Impmon were destroyed.  
"You fool!" The Crab said, "Now you shall pay! Digivice activate!"  
Suddenly he twisted and morphed into an Agumon. But then his figure changed, turning black.  
"Ragh!" He shouted, ripping flesh of his own face and arms. He didn't bleed. Much. His bone was visible and he screeched like a dragon having it's through slit.   
"I am SkullAgumon!" He shouted, "Black Skull Breath!" He shouted, firing a huge black fireball.  
"Purple Punch!" I shouted as iron gloves enveloped my hands. I leapt up and an energy beam flew from my hand and hit SkullAgumon in the face. He flew back like I had actually hit him.  
"Pup Pound!" Pupmon shouted his attack but the nimble SkullAgumon back flipped out of the way.  
"Hydro Cannon!" Squimon said, letting loose his fierce attack, but SkullAgumon fought through the water pressure. I couldn't stand it. I jetted up into the sky and felt energy pulsing through me…a new attack was brewing.  
"Supreme Nova!" I shouted as two huge purple balls of energy came flying from my hands. SkullAgumon looked up and saw them flying towards him. They collided and a huge energy blast obliterated everything for yards around, creating a massive crater in the ground. The three of us looked in and saw…nothing.  
"He's gone!" Pupmon gasped.  
"He'll be back," I said, "I know it."  
  
"Amazing!" Pupmon said as I stepped out of the scanner. My mechanical parts had gone back, "The thing you saw links directly to your brain," he showed us a digitized model of my brain, "When you say the activation code it reads what kind of armor you want then alters your digital information to match. Same on how you called on the weapons. It also enhances your attack technique as we saw with 'Purple Punch' and 'Ive Gotcha'" He swung around to face me, "but bear in mind that this does not make you invincible, just stronger," He faced his consol as new data popped up, "and you can't Digivolve with it on but when you advance you can call upon it again,"  
"Sweet!" Squimon said. We all drifted toward the bridge where Squimon sat in the front chair, Pupmon walked around behind me checking the instruments and I sat in the Captain's chair.  
"Captain," Squimon said, "There's data transmitting!"  
"On screen."  
WELCOME TO THE ASSAULTER. PLEASE STATE YOUR ORGANIZATION AND PURPOSE OF COMMAND letters appeared on the screen.  
"What should I say?" Squimon asked.  
"Well we want to discover the secrets of the Digiworld and protect it plus we're on a Starship so…Digital Discovery Starship: to protect and Fight."  
He tapped that in and everything came to life. I smiled.  
"Let's get this rust bucket moving…"   



End file.
